Performance Management
by OrangeShipper
Summary: Matthew's struggling through a tiring day in the office, when he finds himself distracted and faced by unanticipated questions regarding the law firm's employment policies. More romantic than it sounds!


A/N: _As a Sunday afternoon treat, have some more tumblr-prompt marital fluff! This one was "M/M office roleplay." Thanks to EOlivet for title help!_

_This happened!  
_

* * *

**Performance Management**

Matthew looked up sharply from the document he was reading, at the purposeful rap on his office door.

"Yes?" he called irritably. He'd been slogging through this case file for hours and now his head was aching fiercely and he'd been on the point of giving up and turning in. This interruption had better be brief, for the sake of his sanity.

"Someone to see you, Mr. Crawley," his clerk announced brightly.

Matthew glowered back at him. "I haven't any appointments this afternoon."

"No, it's - Lady Mary Crawley, Sir."

"Oh!" The deep frown lines of concentration instantly eased from Matthew's forehead. His lips twitched. "Give me five minutes then show her through, please."

"Right, Sir."

Matthew grinned. Mary would _hate_ to be kept waiting. Maybe he shouldn't take such pleasure in the fact that he was doing it simply because he could, because he liked having one area of his life of which he was his own master… and she would forgive him. Later.

When she appeared exactly five minutes later, he stood up, nodded in greeting, sat back down folded his hands together on the desk in front of him and raised his eyebrowns expectantly.

"Lady Mary," he smiled pleasantly. She'd hesitated for a moment, but when he gestured to the chair the other side of his desk she sat down smoothly. He could feel her frustration simmering palpably. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

She smoothed her hands over her lap and stared levelly at him.

"Good afternoon! I'm here to make an equiry, if you've the time."

"I've the time," he smiled infuriatingly. "But I don't suppose your interest lies in industrial law, does it?"

"No!" she breezed. "How perceptive of you. I want to ask about your company policy, actually, on - I suppose - a more personal matter. Regarding occupational conditions."

"Oh?"

"You see, my husband works in this firm, and I've found since his promotion that more and more of his hours are required at the office."

"I see. And what precisely is it you'd like to know, then?"

"Whether or not he's exceeding the hours expected of him, that's all. Or is he bindingly contracted to work to such lengths? Only we've recently learned there's another little one on the way, and I'd rather like to be sure that he won't be kept from his family for all hours by the time it arrives at Christmas."

Matthew smiled gently; touched, a little sorry, and enormously impressed by her straight face. His fingers tapped restlessly together as he replied carefully, and slowly.

"Well! Of course your husband would wish to spend as much time as he can with his family. His contract will stipulate a certain number of hours he _must_ work during the week - which will have increased on promotion, you understand, from what he worked before - but not significantly so. It will more be the case that as he's settling into the new role, the workload is excessively heavy for a while to sort out all the necessary changeovers and loose ends. That sort of thing."

Mary listened with wide, attentive eyes and a delicate smile, her heart fluttering anxiously. She couldn't explain why it made her chest contract and warm so deliciously, to hear him speak like this… and she could sense, through his words, that he really was desperately sorry for all of it. It couldn't be helped.

She nodded. "I see. Well -"

"Yes?" he settled forwards a little in his chair, resting his forearms on the desk, eager to please her.

"Do you think he might be excused to do some of the - necessary - additional work at home? For those hours beyond his contracted obligation?"

"He'd have to ask the head of the firm," Matthew lowered his head a little, drawing out the pleasure of her company (though he really had things to finish…).

Mary nodded, and waited. Matthew sat back in his chair, and blinked up at the ceiling for several moments - his lips murmured silently every so often - and finally looked back at her, eyes sparkling. "The head of the firm thinks your husband should be perfectly able to do that; but generally advises against it to avoid… distraction."

Heat sparked between their gaze at his loaded words. Mary nodded breathlessly.

"I quite understand, of course. Only I'd hoped he might be able to do so this evening, as I've a little surprise waiting for him at home. A delivery I'd been waiting for for a little while, that I know he'll appreciate. So…"

Matthew swallowed thickly. "I'll make sure he knows and comes home directly on time, on this occasion."

"I appreciate that," she smiled.

"Perhaps even a little early. If he can manage to get through a case file for tomorrow. I'll see that it's settled. If that would be acceptable?" Every nerve tingled deliciously. Mary had been to London last week, and had teased him incessently since about the orders she was waiting for… from very high-brow suppliers of ladies fashions and… nightwear…

"Perfectly acceptable." Her voice had deepened imperceptibly and Matthew could only nod quickly. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Crawley," she purred and stood up with the most grace he'd seen anyone manage from the swivel chair.

"Always a pleasure, Lady Mary," he murmured, standing up to show her out.

Suddenly that document didn't quite seem the burden it had before, anymore.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: _Thanks so much for reading! I very much hope you enjoyed it :)_


End file.
